Jkirkian Character Database
The Jkirkian Character Database is a sub-database of that of the Jkirkian Database . This sub-database provides Canonical and Non-Canonical information of other characters throughout the fandom, through the deployment of Recon Drones/Troops on various parts of the known galaxy. Factions are also included in this. Any log in this page is only a character's perspective of another's character/faction, and is not meant to be taken seriously. OOC Statement: This JCD only analyzes characters that have been added, or mentioned, on the current wiki. It is known that the JCD exists on two wikis. Character Logs Jkirkian Database Uplink Active.... Please enter Personnel ID and Password. ... Login Complete. Standby for Information Gathering.... Information Gathered, Displaying Information via Holographic Projection. This part of the Sub-Database describes the gathered information of individuals that have been seen first-hand, or spied on through the deployment of Recon Drones/Troops. Character Log #0001: Nickolas Log Author: Adex Zarvok Burns Individual Identifcation: Nickolas the Hedgehog Codename: 'King of Mobius' This Log Entry is Canon. Although he had been killed during the Jkirk - Order Coup. of Ita Ciyet, this individual has been a key figure in our observations. This individual is fast and strong, while having a massive arsenal of forms to back him up with. This figure has been known to restore, and destroy entire continents with ease, which makes him an automatic placement on Level 6: Utter Devastation on our threat scale. All weapons in the Jkirk Federations are to be authorized, should this individual be revived by any means necessary. It is best to take him out, before he ascends into a higher power state, and despite being 'Intelligent', this individual has been known to treat his acquaintances poorly, and has made horrible decisions during his lifetime. He has also shown to be extremely overconfident of his powers, leading to arrogance and boasting of his power. Again though, this individual had died by the hands of a unknown individual, which led to the New Order's takeover of the individual's 'kingdom', while we got the existing resources. It is highly unlikely should this individual appear ever again, but if he does, we must be ready. End of Log Entry. Character Log #0002: Blade Log Author: General Wade Lester Individual Identification: Blade the Hedgehog Codename: 'Prepared Tactician' This Log Entry was originally Non-Canon, but due to some circumstances, it is now Canon. This individual is rather.. unpleasant to be dealt with. Through various observations, he has shown that he has extensive knowledge over any combatants that he has ever faced, which he uses to take out his opponents with ease. Known to use Magic, Swords, Thrown Weaponry, Bombs, and Healing Herbs. His stances will also prove to be quite troubling, as they increase/decrease his stats, depending on what stance he uses. His Final Stances, unlocked by his Hyper Form, are even more troubling than that of the normal stances, which means should this individual ever decide to combat against the Jkirk Federations, he must be taken down quick, before he goes into a power ascension. Even with all of this extensive knowledge on his side however, it is quite possible that this individual can be taken down quick by a single Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon Normal Blast, should it come to it, and would also be easily overwhelmed by superior numbers and technology. Even with his speed and strength, a single individual cannot survive multiple Plasma, Dark Matter, and Anti Matter shots to the head, and is ignorance and overconfidence will surely lead to his demise. This individual has been placed as a Level 3: High on our threat scale. End of Log Entry. Character Log #0003: Lunari Log Author: Adex Zarvok Burns Individual Identification: Lunari the Echidna. Codename: 'Supernatural Supporter' This Log Entry was originally Non-Canon, but due to some circumstances, it is now Canon. This individual is very interesting, to say the least. Although physically weak, she is able to enter another individual's body at will, and because of this, it is thought the individual she has entered is given an immediate combat boost, since our Drones have recorded individuals having Lunari in them suddenly getting stronger, with unknown reasons on how they did so. While it is unknown on how she is able to do this, it is thought that she has Supernatural Powers that allow her to do this, as a spirit looking similar to her is seen emerging from her body, as it suddenly collapses. Usually the body collapses in safe areas, which is rather a tactical choice to say the least. Due to her being mostly passive, and not very strong, but being able to support her companions, she is placed on Level 2: Moderate on the threat scale, should she suddenly attack our forces (Although it's unlikely due to her passive nature). If the situation calls for it, she may even be considered an Ally for our forces. End of Log Entry. Character Log #0004: Vul Log Author: Commander Madison Sedvor Individual Identification: Vul Codename: 'Idiotic Copy-Cat' This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. This individual is...... unique. The individual seems to lack a gender, but for this entry, we will assume the individual is male to make it easier. Although he has the mind of a child, he has the unique power to copy one's ability, as well as being able to warp around, as much as he pleases. This poses a big problem for anyone in our forces, as the ability to copy one's abilities is troubling.. Despite all of this however, he is not Invincible (Unless he were to copy the powers of a Deity), and as such, if he were to copy the abilities of a weaker foe (I.E Militant Recon), a stronger foe (I.E Jkirk 7RV Warmech) is able to take him out quickly, if the individual hasn't copied the stronger foe's abilities yet. Because of his Copy-Cat Powers and Warping, but Childish Behavior, he is ranked Level 3: High, on our threat scale, and possibly Level 4: Massive, should he get serious. End of Log Entry. Character Log #0005: Nathan Log Author: Adex Zarvok Burns Individual Identification: Nathanyl the Hedgehog Codename: SOPM Officer This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. This individual is..... very annoying. Being the highest ranking agent of the 'Secret Organization of Protecting Mobius' (Though if the faction is Secret, then why does their snipers have Purple uniforms, along with having their forces OPENLY in line of sight?), the individual likely has an army to back him up. The individual is known to have Aerokinesis and Hydrokinesis, along with being very experienced with Sniping, and Chaos Abilities. The individual also has 5 forms, his 'Mystic' form being the strongest, so when confronted, the individual needs to be taken out quickly, to avoid power ascensions. He is also known to have enchanted food items that seems to increase his power, so a swift blow to his stomach and/or digestive tract should avoid this. His Aerokinesis is also counterable to my son's Telekinesis (when in his 2nd Rage Form), and his Hydrokinesis is easily counterable by my Ice Conjuration. If neither is available, the deployment of several Adex Powered Specialists would be necessary to deal with him, along with a single Normal shot with a Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon should WMDs be needed. The individual's speed is troubling, but if needed be, my son's Telekinesis can easily halt the process, and he is also vulnerable to Sound Weaponry, due to his Heightened Hearing. He is known to be very cocky as well, which would contribute to his demise, and as such, he is placed as a Level 3: High, and a Level 4: Massive (should he be supported by his military), on our Threat Scale. End of Log Entry. Character Log #0006: Random Savage God (Yup, this applies for my characters too, lel) Log Author: Adex Zarvok Burns Individual Identification: Joshua Kirk Codename: 'Random Deity' This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. This individual is very, very powerful. Known to be a deity of Randomness and Savagery (However that works is unknown), his Godlike power is basically Overkill compared to our own forces. Being able to summon almost anything from existence, including our own equipment, and having an arsenal of his own, is enough to bring our entire faction to the brink of collapse. Being capable of entering 2 power ascensions, which increases his power dramatically, is even more worrying. The individual is also capable of entering a Digital Form, which allows him to enter CPU software (somehow). With all of this power, the individual is automatically listed as a Level 6: Utter Devastation, on our threat scale. However, he rarely fights anyone, and is only usually around to 'hang out' with others... I am going to be honest, this Deity is a bit weird. Character Log #0007: Rachel This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Character Log #0008: Yami This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Character Log #0009: Arraura This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Character Log #0010: Vuxo This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Character Log #0011: ??? ??? Faction Logs Jkirkian Database Uplink Active.... Please enter Personnel ID and Password. ... Login Complete. Standby for Information Gathering.... Information Gathered, Displaying Information via Holographic Projection. This part of the Sub-Database describes the gathered information of Factions that have been seen first-hand, or spied on through the deployment of Recon Drones/Troops. Faction Log #001: Golden Nova Order S.O.P.M This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Faction Log #002: The New Order This Log Entry is Canon. TBA Faction Log #003: The Purity Army This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Faction Log #004: Secret Organization of Protecting Mobius This Log Entry is Non-Canon, until further specified. TBA Category:Logs